The Year Voldemort Left him alone
by blaiselover
Summary: Harry's kind of a bad boy - his change happened in the summer after 5th year Hermione needs to bring him back. Draco and Pansy know something.rnCOMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

**The Year Voldemort Left him alone**

Hermione woke up and smiled. She had had her favorite dream. She had dreamed this dream for two months now but each time she dreamt it she had a funny feeling she just couldn't name.

Hermione thought back to her dream in which she would be a sleep on her bed and Harry would enter her dorm room. He would cross to her bed and lean down and kiss her softly on the lips. She would wake up and murmur

"Harry what are you doing her?"

And Harry would reply

"Telling you something I should have told you along time ago." Harry cupped her chin softly in his hand "Hermione I love you. Sh I have said what I came to say. I know you just think of me as a friend but ever since the end of fifth year I wanted you."

Hermione felt the emotions that the dream has roused and knew they were getting stronger but she knew she had no chance against all the girls at Hogwarts especially the pretty dark haired Ravenclaw.

"At least it isn't Cho."

"Harry mate wake up!" Said Ron shoving Harry off his bed

"Ron every one is gonna think I get battered over the holidays." Groaned Harry rubbing his back. "Bruises along with a shiner great way to start the year."

"Well Harry It'll go with your new bad boy image and reputation." Said Fred apparating onto Harry's bed "Can't believe Hogwarts asked us back."

"I can't believe your going back." Said Ron with a shake of his head

"That reminds me, Ron, are you still Prefect?" Asked George apperating onto Ron's bed.

"No thank God!" Said Ron with a grin.

"Wonder who it is then." Said Harry.

"Uh oh." Said Ron.

"What?" Asked Harry bemused.

"A Hogwarts owl for you Harry." Said Ron pointing.

"Ron go and get it for me while I go and brush me teeth and get dressed." Said Harry walking to the bathroom.

"Alright mate." Harry came out off the bathroom five minutes later and Ginny was sitting there on his bed along with Fred they were all looking at the owl. Harry laughed.

"Hand it over you dorks." The handed him the letter. He ripped it open and out fell some thing round which rolled across the floor.

"Well we now know who the new prefect is." Said Ron with a laugh. Harry left the badge which Ginny went and got for him while he read the letter when he finished he looked at Ron.

"You gave up being a Prefect and told them to make me the new Prefect?" He asked eyebrows raised.

"Yep." He said.

"Ginny are you the fifth year prefect?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Yeah." She said blushing.

"Guess I've been ignoring you lot lately huh." Said Harry sheepishly.

"Yeah but we understand." Ginny said with a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hermione we're gonna be late for your train!" Shouted up Hermione's father.

"I'm coming!" Hermione shouted back. She scanned her room one last time. "It's going to be so weird seeing them again after all this time."

Hermione ran down the stairs and grabbed her Ribena carton and headed for the door she passed her father who was waiting to lock the door.

"You look gorgeous dear." Smiled her mother when she got in the car.

"Thanks mum." And for the first time she felt like she was gorgeous. She had her hair chemically straightened and thinned and applied black mascara and a tanned eye shadow to her eyes and wore clear lip gloss. She was wearing light tight jeans and a blue boob tube she was wearing white heels to go with the outfit.

"Are you still prefect dear?" Asked her mother carelessly flicking through the radio stations.

"Yeah mum." Hermione put on her mp3 player and listened to a cd while looking through a fashion magazine. When Hermione looked up they were at King's cross Station. She switched off her mp3 player and got out the car.

"Here is your trunk, love." Said Hermione's father.

"Thanks dad." Hermione opened it then put in her mp3 player and locked it again. Her dad put her trunk on a trolley then they said their good byes and Hermione ran through the barrier and heaved her trunk onto the train then got her magazine and mp3 player and didn't notice Draco Malfoy enter her compartment.

"Why if it isn't mudblood all alone... Weasel and Potty finally ditch you?" Sneered Draco. Hermione removed her ear piece.

"Shut up ferret! Your squawking is disturbingly high pitched for a ferret – I mean boy -. Now if you don't mind I am listening to a cd. Bye, bye now." Smiled Hermione with a fake cheery smile and wave.

"You heard the lady now shoo! And don't you dare forget the meeting." Drawled Roger Davies.

"Thanks Roger." Smiled Hermione.

"No problem. So I hear Ron gave up being prefect. You got any idea who the new one is?" He asked.

"Probably Harry." Shrugged Hermione "So you and Cho are the new heads? Are you two still going strong?"

"Yes and yes. Why? You interested?" He asked suggestively.

"Yes but not in the way you mean."

"Aw, well don't forget about the meeting." He said.

"I'll be there." She said with a grin. She returned to her Cd and magazine.


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry you coming to find Hermione?" Asked Ron with a grin "Or will that ruin ya rep?"

"It'll ruin it I gotta ditch you lot to sorry." Harry smirked.

"No probs." Said Ron with a dismissing wave of his hand "You lot coming?"

"Yeah!" They all chorused.

"What about Neville?" Harry heard Ron ask Ginny when he walked away into his own compartment. Harry waited for the time to go to the meeting.

"Hermione you have boobs!" Said Ron in shock.

"Well Naturally. I mean Ginny's got them to!" Said Hermione getting up and giving Ginny a hug. "Welcome back Fred and George."

"Thanks Hermione." They said.

"Don't mind Ron, it's just the hormones." Said Fred with a wink. Hermione and Ginny laughed and Ron flushed but only a little.

"Ronnykins what happened to your adorable blush?" Fred asked imitating Mrs. Weasley which had George roaring with laughter.

"Hey Ginny." Said Neville coming in and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Hi Hermione, Ron, Fred... And George."

"Right you all seem to know something I don't." Said Hermione. She turned and looked Ron in the eyes ""Where's Harry? Why isn't he here with us?"

"He doesn't want a bunch of goody goodies cramping his style." Drawled Harry's voice. Hermione turned and saw Harry leaning in the door way, wearing a black wife beater and faded jeans. He was oozing sex appeal.

"Don't you mean your rep?" Asked Hermione wryly.

"Yeah." Harry said with a wolfish grin. Hermione rolled her eyes. The train started to move.

"Gotta go to the meetings guys." Said Hermione standing up "Be back later."

"Alright." They all said.

"So Hermione, your name is so gay! What can we call you? What about Mia? So, anyway you gonna be able to put up with me?" Harry teased.

"I'm not putting up with you, I'm gonna ignore you." She smirked and pushed in front of him to walk to the compartment but Harry caught her elbow and brought her round to face him. Harry caught Hemione's soft lips with his. Then he abruptly ended the kiss.

"Maybe you can ignore me but how can you ignore that?" He asked searching Hermione's chocolate brown eyes. "Answer? You can't."

"Ok I can't ignore that but I can damn well ignore you!" She said and she stepped on to his toe and watched his face contort "I'm wearing heels. Oh and I don't do the whole cant-resist-the-bad-boy thing!"

"Oh maybe you're not as good as you seem." Harry groaned.

"Listen Harry." Hermione turned and stepped close to him not caring they were in a compartment which was full of Slytherins. "Never judge a book by its cover. You do that you'll get far."

Hermione strode off then stopped.

"Harry, Draco and Pansy." Hermione turned to look at them "Hello your prefects?"

"So?" Pansy asked.

"Don't play blonde because you're a brunette. You're prefect - all of you – we have a meeting. So if you two wanna be head boy and girl get your butt down to that meeting! Cause if you don't- You won't get there." Hermione smirked.

"Look just because every one thinks you'll get head girl because doesn't mean you will." Pansy snarled.

"That wasn't what I was talking about to be head girl or head boy you have to attend all meetings." Hermione said then flicked her straight hair. She turned and walked through all the compartments not looking back but knowing the other three were following her.

"Finally!" Said Cho whirling around.

"Look Cho I'm on time. Don't have a go on me have a go on these three! I had to convince them to come!" Snarled Hermione.

"So who is it?" Asked Cho. Hermione side stepped "H-H-Harry?"

"The new and improved Harry" Said Hermione wryly "Oh did I say improved?"

Cho nodded mutely.

"I meant bad boy." She said rolling her eyes.

"All come in!" Snapped Cho.

"Wait-" Hermione's alert eyes searched the room. "Where's the Gryffindor girl fifth year prefect?"

"It's Ginny." Said Roger looking at a list.

Ginny came running in and looked out of breath.

Cho was about to say something and seeing this Hermione asked

"When I left for the meeting why didn't you come with me?"

"Fred and George stole the letter before I even knew I had it." She said.

"Sounds just like them." Chuckled Roger Ginny grinned at his remark.

"Listen unlike all you dorks I have friends who I talk to. "Cho Said trying to bring order to the meeting.

"Don't you mean a boyfriend who you can make out with?" Hermione smirked. Draco and Harry snorted with laughter. Cho blushed and glare and Hermione. Hermione giggled "Carry on."

"As I was saying-" Cho threw Hermione a dirty look and Hermione smirked. "Let's get this over with. Fifth year prefects all you do is take the first years to your house common room and send them to bed. All you can do is take away points you can't give them detentions. Sixth year prefect you can take away points but you can't give detention. You patrol the halls and four of you will organise the ball then the other four will do it ok?" They all nodded.

"Gryffindor and Ravenclaw prefects come to me for your portrait password. Slytherin and Hufflepuff go to Roger."

Hermione and Ginny and Harry and Luna went over to Cho

"Gryffindor is act brave oh and Herry – I mean Harry - I need to talk to you." Cho smirked.

"That was such a fake mistake." Stage whispered Hermione to Ginny and Luna who giggled.

"Jealous?" Smirked Cho.

"No. 'Cause I don't fall for the can't-resist-the-bad-boy stereotype." Hermione informed her "Luna we'll wait for you outside the compartment."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok." Luna said dreamily. She watched them leave then she turned to Harry "You'll fall for her you know? And she'll be the one to save you."

"What?" Asked Harry confused.

"Ravenclaw's password is intellectual." Said Cho.

"You'll see." Said Luna smiling dreamily. She left and joined Hermione and Ginny outside the compartment.

"What was all that about?" Asked Cho confused.

"I dunno. So what do you want?" He asked Cho.

"Oh, Harry, Harry there's definitely no beating around the bush for you is there?" Cho asked stepping close. Then she seductively raised a finger and drew it down between them. Harry watched Cho's pupils dilate and heard her breath catch as she felt his toned stomach. He had had enough.

"Get on with it Cho!" He snapped.

"I want us to go out on a date again. It can be our little secret." She said pressing her body against his. Harry felt his skin crawl at her advances.

"Get a life!" He snapped and left her there looking confused and embarrassed.

"Potter!" Harry turned to find Draco Malfoy following him out of the apartment "You and I should talk."

"What could we possibly have to say to each other?" Snapped Harry he was getting sick of the fake way people were reacting to him now that he was a bad boy. Harry felt the calm before the storm again in his gut and new something big was going to happen.

"Look Potter your little charade maybe fooling other people. But us Slytherins can see right through it." Snarled Draco.  
Harry spun around and grabbed Malfoy by the scruff of his neck so fast he shocked Malfoy.  
"You think your so smart Malfoy! If you were as smart as you act you'd see this aint an act. I'm sick of being good! Hermione and Ron are just so good and pure! Urgh! Knocks me sick! And another thing if your so smart where are your guard dogs?" Snarled Harry who brought Draco back to his level.  
The pale haired boy stared at the raven haired boy for quite some time then finally breathed  
"Your serious."  
"You better believe it." said Harry shoving Malfoy into a compartment wall. Then Harry left for his own cabin he shoved Goyle out of his way when he tried to block Harry's path.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone I've been forgetting to put disclaimers and such.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of characters you recognise the wonderful J.K.Rowling does.... I just own the plot and Harry's new attitude.

Thank you to all of my reviewers I love you very much! And I hope you will continue to enjoy the following chapter

Chapter 5

When the train stopped and they all stepped off at the platform, Harry heard Hagrid's voice calling the first years but Harry chose to ignore him.  
Harry got into a carriage on his own and waited for them to move but the calming silence was interrupted by Pansy and Draco getting into his carriage.  
"Hi Potty." Giggled Parkinson.  
"Shut up pug face." Said Harry giving her a new nick name Harry could tell at once she hated it.  
"Shut up Pansy." Snapped Draco intercepting a retort from Pansy as far as Harry could tell but he really didn't give a damn.  
"We have a proposition for you." Said Draco and Harry brought his attention to Draco. "You say you can't stand mudblood - Granger - and Weasel?"  
"That's right." Said Harry.  
"Then join us." Said Pansy sliding closer to Harry.

Harry looked at Pansy for the first time and saw she was no longer pug faced for she had grown into her features. She was now a classic beauty. She was a blonde bombshell equipped with blue eyes and a very decent rack.  
"What is your proposition?" Asked Harry tearing his gaze from Pansy's chest. "And what do I get out of it?"  
So Draco filled him in. All the while Harry was aware of the gorgeous creature next to him. He was also dimly aware of the impact this plan would have on the school and Hermione.  
Harry's mind was full of questions and doubts which Draco answered and eased as if reading his mind. When he was leaning to except Hermione's soft brown eyes filled his mind.  
"So are you in?" Asked Draco when the carriage had stopped.  
Harry didn't hesitate.  
"In." Harry and Draco shook hands.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot... I wish i owned Draco though... ;-)

**To Chickabiddy: **The bit where Ron says "Hermione you've got boobs..." Was supposed to have ------------ before it, sorry for the confusion.

love you all loads of hugs and kisses plz keep reviewing! And thank you to ll of you who have added me to their favorite stories I feel honoured!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione walked into the Great Hall feeling weird because it was Neville by her side not Harry. Not that she missed him. Ok she was lying. She missed him. She missed him a lot.

She was missing him more than she should because she and Ron had already argued. All this arguing is trivial thought Hermione. They all sat down and listened to the hats song.

Like last year it was about united we stand and divided we fall. But with a twist this year things were thrown in there like unlikely alliances will be made at this Hermione's eyes moved from the hat to Draco to Harry who were both staring at her. Odd she thought with a frown, as the Hall broke into applause as the hat finished speaking, when Dumbledore stood up she forgot all about it.

-----------------------------

"Draco, do you think she knows?" Pansy whispered in hushed tones that only Draco could hear.

"For a second there I think she did but by the looks of things she forgot it as soon as the old man stood up." Said Draco watching Hermione noting she was sitting apart from Weasel. "She'll remember when we are so far into the plan that she finds her self in love with Potty."

"You think it'll work then?" Pansy asked switching her gaze back from Hermione to Harry.

"Oh yeah... She'll pull him off the path of destruction that he has set himself down." Draco paused "With her love."

"She already loves him." Pansy pointed out.

"But we shall push young love to its limit into true love." Draco said.

"I hope your right."

------------------------------

"Something is not right." Harry said to himself.

Then he thought of the sorting hat's song, Dumbledore's speech and all the prep talks he had had during the summer. Things weren't adding up. There was something they weren't telling him. Something to do with him. There was a reason why Hermione wasn't there at Grimmauld place this summer and Harry suspected that it had something to do with him, love or hormones. And he was going to find out what it was.

For the moment he would amuse himself with the pathetic attempt Ron was making to get Hermione to talk to him. And Harry was sure it wasn't for company. More like for homework Harry thought to himself with a smirk.

"Let the feast begin."

That was all Harry heard of Dumbledore's speech this year. He ate silently when all of the plates were cleared Dumbledore stood.

"Now that we are all fed and water it is time to turn in." He said standing up, the Hall went quiet. "Prefects lead the first years to their dorms please."  
Magonagol stood up and spoke to Dumbledore.  
"Can Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson follow us please?" Asked Professor Magonagol.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot

* * *

Harry got up and went to the front. Like the rest of them. Then they followed Magonagol and Dumbledore to Dumbledore's office.

"Welcome." Said Dumbledore sitting in his chair, he motioned for them to do the same. Everyone but Harry complied.

"Take a seat Mr Potter." Said Magonagol also sitting down.

"I'd rather stand if it's all the same to you." Said Harry.

"Very well." Sighed Magonagol.

There was a few moments of silence which Hermione broke

"Professor Dumbledore, is there a reason why we're here?"

"Yes Miss Granger there is." Dumbledore leaned forward "Over the years the staff have noticed a problem between you. The staff and I have come up with a solution."

"And the solution is?" Asked Draco.

"You spend all night with each other and no one else. You sleep there. You study there. There is a bathroom. There is where you are to spend the next year-" Dumbledore was cut off by Harry giving a throaty laugh.  
"This all sounds fine and dandy but where exactly is there?" He asked.  
"A virtual room which only you five can access." Said Dumbledore.  
"What's the catch?" Asked Harry.  
"Catch? There is no catch." Said Dumbledore.  
"Bull. There's gotta be. Is access denied to common rooms or something?" Harry said.

"Of course, Mr Potter. I have place two spells on the portraits. One to recognise and deny you access and the other to sense you through invisibility spells and invisibility cloaks and deny you access." Said Dumbledore.

"You can't do this. The ministry certainly won't allow it." Argued Draco.

"Ah but they have. You see the time has come-"

"For us to stand united or divided we fall." Said Harry mimicking the sorting hat. "Pardon me for interrupting but since when could any one else kill him? I thought that either I had to kill him or him me."

"That's not true Mr Potter." Said Magonagol.

"Oh yeah? So the prophecy lied and Dumbledore lied then?" Snapped Harry. Books flew off the shelves of their own accord.

"Mr Potter calm your self-"

"I am calm!" Yelled Harry. Glass went shattering every where. It seems Harry had broken a glass jar of Dumbledore's but Harry didn't care he was breathing hard and deeply. Draco was in shock of his rage but Pansy was in awe of it.

"Harry!" Exclaimed Hermione.

"Oh shut up Granger!" Exclaimed Pansy staring at Harry.

"I am sick of being lied to! I am sick of watching you people lie to every one! Voldemort is evil! He is alive! It's up to me to kill him or be killed by him! And that's all there is to it!" Snapped Harry. Hermione opened her mouth to say something. "No Hermione I want him to kill me, because then I'll be with my mum, dad and godfather. But I want to kill him to have my revenge. Kill him for my family who he killed! And I will kill him!"

"You will have your chance, Harry. But we must stand together because he is still going to go around and kill all those who won't join him and all those who'll stand in his way." Said Dumbledore.


	8. Chapter 8

"Speaking of people joining him." Hermione turned and looked at Draco and Pansy. Harry laughed out right at her.

"Draco maybe Pansy I dont think so." Ron said

"Prove it." Harry said at Hermione's unbelieving look.

She move to Draco's side she shoved his sleeve up no dark mark there she did the same to his other arm and there was no dark mark.

She did the same to Pansy. All clear.

"I still think you should use the truth potion." Ron and Hermione said. "They could be his spies."

Suddenly Snape appeared out of Dumbledore's fire.

"Here you go professor." Snape handed Dumbledore two vials of a clear liquid. Dumbledore gave them to Draco and Pansy who took it reluctantly.

"Are you two death eaters?" Asked Dumbledore.

"No, when my time came to take on my so-called destiny I knocked out my escort and ran away." Said Draco.

"No. I ran away from home the day they were supposed to come for me. I never wanted to become one. It was my father's idea that I should." Said Pansy. Hermione looked suspicious.

"Come on, Granger use those brains that you show through lessons." Said Harry. "They were under the influence of the truth potion they couldn't lie.

"How do you know it was a truth potion?" Snapped Hermione.

"Care to test it yourself? And spill all your juicy secrets." Smirked Harry. Hermione's brown eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot

* * *

"If I were you Granger I'd sleep with one eye open tonight. Good job it's only one night because you'd be losing a lot of sleep. Just think after tonight this night mare will be over-" Harry cut Draco off.

"You seriously believe that we're in that virtual room for one night? We are in there till we learn to get long and we can't act it out because they'll use the veritaserum potion." Said Harry.

"You are joking!" Exclaimed Hermione.

"No joke, Miss Granger." Said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling.

"We'll be in there for our last two years!" Hermione, Draco, Ron and Pansy exclaimed.

"So you lot better get used to it!" Spat Harry.

They were led to what was to be – in Harry's opinion – their prison for the next year. Seems Malfoy agreed with him.

"They are treating us like convicts!" Draco ranted on and on till Hermione shouted out in frustration

"Shut up! Let's just get some sleep-"

"Don't tell me what to do, you filthy little mudblood!" Spat Draco. Ron launched himself at Draco. Before either one of them threw the first punch, Harry pulled Ron off.

"Look I am not putting up with this all year! First rule: No calling Granger mudblood and no calling Malfoy ferret, got it?" Said Harry. They agreed "No fighting or I'll lock the two of you together for a week."

"What? You can't do that!" Hermione objected.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot

"Says here, I can." Harry said pointing at a piece of lamented parchment.

---------------------

Harry began to read the rules out

"We eat our meals at a table just for the five of us, no one can talk to us because we won't see or hear them. Oh and none of us will be served with food unless all of us are sitting at that table as well."

"Oh so basically we are going to have to stare at Malfoy's ugly mug." Said Ron.

"I see you didn't mention Pansy there." Smirked Draco. Ron snorted.

"One because she is a girl and you're not and two because she is gorgeous and I aint blind." Said Ron with a smirk of his own.

"Ok enough!" Shouted Harry "All of you go to bed or sit there - or stand – in the darkness because the power goes off at two and its five to now."

They went to bed.

Harry woke up and heard his stomach grumble. Harry got up and walked up to Hermione's bed.

"If only you knew how beautiful you are me." He whispered to her sleeping form. He looked at the other beds and saw the rest of them were a sleep. Their breathing reassured him they were. He leant down and brushed his lips against hers.

He felt her stirring so he jumped up and leaned over her and said

"Hermione wake up."

"Why?" She murmured.

"Because I'm hungry and it's morning." He said going over to Draco's bed which he picked up and tipped Draco off of it. Draco fell onto the floor and yelped at the coldness.

"Sorry Malfoy but you wouldn't wake up." Harry heard a giggle and looked at Pansy's bed which she was getting out of. Seems Malfoy's yelp had woken her up.

"I need all your help to wake Ron up." Said Harry moving to Ron's bed. Hermione got out of her bed and moved to Harry's side and looked down at Ron, Pansy did the same.

"Just tip him off like you did me." Said Draco with a frown.

"Did that last year. He didn't even open his eyes." Said Harry. Draco mumbled to himself but came over all the same.

"What should we do?" Asked Pansy. They were silent then...

"Spiders!" Yelled Hermione and Harry together.


	11. Chapter 11

  plz read it, I have one loyal reviewer who is reading this one. 

Siriuszsecretlover: All of it hasn't been posted so it isn't over yet

A/N: I'm thinking of doing a sequel u'll see why at the end.

I'm sorry I cant remember your name but I'm reading your fic but I can't review because my computer just registar links but I'll review by email if you wish!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot

-----------------------------

"Ahhhhhhh! Where? Kill them! They're here for me-" Ron cut off when Harry started laughing. "Jesus Harry it's not funny... So why did you wake me up?"

"Yeah why did you wake us up?" They all asked.

"It's morning and I'm hungry." Said Harry going to get washed.

"Too bad I am going to sleep." Said Ron moaning. Five minutes later Harry came out with just a towel tied around his waist Hermione blushed and Pansy stared.

"Harry what did you do this summer?" She asked marvelling at his body.

"Grew up. You?" He asked her with a sexy grin.

"Same. Did you work out?" she asked staring at his six pack.

"No." He said Getting dressed.

"Why are you so toned?" She said. with a frown.

"It' from all the fights me and my cousin had." Said Harry.

"Harry Ron's a sleep again." Said Hermione looking over at Ron. Harry walked over and punched Ron in the face which made him wake up with a start.

"So you're awake now?" Harry asked. He dragged Ron out of his bed and pushed him in the direction of the bath room. "Ladies get moving please."

Draco came out of the bathroom

"You've given him a shiner you know?" Draco smirked.

"Yeah he derserved it for going back to sleep." Said Harry.

"Spider!" They heard the girls shriek. Ron must have jumped out of that shower mused Harry.

"I'm coming ladies." Said Harry earning more shrieks. "Are you decent?"

"Only with towels." Came Pansy's voice.

"It'll have to do." Said Harry smirking he got a glass and a scrap piece of parchment and went in.


	12. Chpater 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot

* * *

Their bathroom, like the boy's, was split in half by the colour scheme. One side with green tiles and a silver bath, shower and sink, the other side was red and the furnishings were gold. Both Pansy and Hermione were flat against the green and silver side which was Pansy's, he presumed for those were Slytherin's colours.

"Where's the spider, ladies?" Harry asked. They pointed to Hermione's bath as he walk closer he saw it scuttling up the sides. He now knew why they were up against a wall. It was huge!

"Are you going to kill it?" Asked Pansy as Harry caught it in the cup and slid the paper under the cup.

"Nah, I'm gonna set it free." Harry said throwing the spider out of an open window, which he closed afterwards.

"Thanks Harry." They both sighed with relief which had Harry grinning. He left the girls bathroom so they could get ready.

"You know this isn't going to work, right?" Draco asked as soon as Harry entered the room.

"What about quidditch, Harry?" Ron asked.

"I am back on the team, I am captain and I know this isn't going to work. What about lessons, Hogsmeade visits, Prefect duties, Quidditch matches and practices and going the Library?" Harry said. This got them thinking.

"What about the ball preparations and the balls themselves?" Draco asked with a frown.

"We'll ask today." Harry said.

The girls came out dressed. Hermione's beauty took Harry's breath away.

"I did her make up." Pansy said.

"I did her hair." Said Hermione.

"You guys, that's the way we are supposed to be behaving." Harry said turning to Draco and Ron. "Not fighting or bickering with each other."

All their stomachs rumbled.

"Shall we go to breakfast?" Hermione asked laughing.


	13. Chapter 13

When they sat down Magonagol gave Harry, Hermione and Ron their timetables. Snape headed over to give Pansy and Draco theirs.

"Potter." Said Snape completely ignoring Hermione and Ron.

"Sir." Spat Harry.

"I don't like your tone." Snarled Snape.

"You never do sir." Harry said airily. Snape stalked away

"First lesson with the Slytherins!"

"First lesson with the Gryffindors!" Complained Ron and Draco at the same time.

"At least you agree on that." Muttered Harry thinking this was a hopeless as saying to Voldemort "Don't kill me." Because he is going to anyway and it gives him more pleasure.

"I don't think he'll come after you this year Harry. I think he'll just try and gain power." Said Hermione, Harry thought maybe she could read his mind that was possible he knew.

"You don't know that, you've never faced him. He may care about power but he has to have me out of the way to get it." Harry said bitterly.

They all ate their breakfast in silence the bell went and Dumbledore called them over and they waited while he spoke to Snape.

Then they went to Dumbledore's office.


	14. Chapter 14

Dumbledore motioned for them to sit down and Harry did, knowing this was going to be a long meeting.

"I suppose you have a lot of questions on how this arrangement is to work." Said Dumbledore with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, yeah." Said Harry "What is happening about quidditch? I am the captain now I have to be there."

"That's true-" Harry cut Dumbledore off.

"I am not having any Slytherins at our practice especially that one." Harry said jerking his head towards Draco.

"And Slytherins wouldn't want them there." Said Draco like he was stating water would boil when it reach its boiling point.

"That is the only part where you can speak to other pupils-"

"Um, Sir what about prefect duties, meetings, the ball preparations and the ball itself?" Hermione asked.

"Ah... They also count." Dumbledore said.

"The way I see this you haven't thought this out all the way." Harry said with a frown.

"It seems we haven't taken everything into account." Dumbledore said sighing.

"What about Hogsmeade visits?" Asked Pansy suddenly.

"You have to go and around with each other and wear these-" These were medallions for the boys and chokers for the girls "-it will tell us if you are wearing them if you aren't they transport you straight back to Hogwarts. They tell us if you are together, you can't leave each other side unless you are going for bathroom breaks."

Ron and Draco groaned at Dumbledore's explanation.

"Um, what about dates?" Asked Harry and Pansy.

"Unless it is with some one in you five then dates are cancelled out." Said Dumbledore.

"Bad luck Granger." Smirked Pansy. Harry sensing Hermione's retort said

"What about lessons and library visit?"

"Lessons you sit together you go to the library as a group." Said Dumbledore. "Is that all?"


	15. Chapter 15

"I can't believe we couldn't convince Dumbledore to drop this program!" Said Draco.

"Face Malfoy, we are all going to put up with each other-" Harry cut Hermione off.

"I get on with all of you." Said Harry "I think I am the peace keeper myself."

"I agree with you Harry." Said Pansy stepping closer to Harry then a scrunched up piece of parchment bounced of her head. "What the?"

"What does it say?" Asked Draco.

"Stay away from Harry. He's mine!" Said Pansy "Anyone you know?"

"Could be, or it could be some one who knows me." Said Harry with a shrug.

"I'm thinking Cho." Said Hermione looking at a similar piece of paper.

"You got one too?" Asked Pansy looking at Hermione.

"Yeah." Said Hermione

"You four prefect meeting tonight, see you later Harry." Cho said with a seductive wink.

"Buzz off Cho." Said Harry, Cho looked shocked so she carried on walking.

"Why are you like that to Cho, Harry?" Asked Hermione.

"Because she doesn't take no for an answer." Said Harry simply.

"We may as well go to lunch." Said Ron.

"Is that all you think about?" Asked Hermione.

"Shut up Granger!" Shouted the rest of them.

"I agree with Ron." Said Draco. Pansy missed a step in shock.

"Ahhh!" She yelled. Harry being in front of her turned around and caught her.

"You ok?" Asked Harry.

"Yeah, thanks Harry." Said Pansy when he had made sure she was standing up right.

I should not be jealous! Thought Hermione, angry with herself. Especially of that pug faced cow!

Pansy kept sneaking glances at Harry, who was walking by Hermione. Harry was wearing a very boyish grin.

"Hey Harry," Said Cho coyly "Will you be at the prefect meeting?"

"Well duh!" Said Harry rolling his eyes.

"And you three better be the!" Snarled Cho. Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed past her. "Hermione respect your elders!"

"I don't see any one older all I see is an immature little brat." Snarled Hermione. Pansy ran to her side.

"Good comeback, girlfriend." Pansy congratulated her. Hermione smiled the turned and linked arms and walked to their lunch table.

"All we need now is for you and Granger and Ron to get along and we're all set to the leave that prison." Said Harry starting to walk after the girls.

"And you and Hermione." Said Ron.

"Oh yeah." Said Harry "I promise I'll branch out tonight."

"Ok." Said Ron and Draco at the same time.

Lunch passed quickly but quietly. Then it was time for a new class just for their year- Careers.

"This better be a good class." Said Draco. Everyone murmured their agreements.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hello." Said a petite woman. When they entered. "Hermione, Pansy, Harry, Draco and Ronald."

"Ron would do." Said Ron.

"Ok Ron. Take a seat." They were ushered to their special seat.

"Good morning, I am from the ministry of magic. I am a careers adviser and now I am a careers teacher. I am Professor Hubble." Said the woman. "Today we are going to go around the classroom and share our lives, dreams and hopes."

A groan ran through the classroom.

"Starting with Hermione Granger." Said Professor Hubble.

"My life isn't really all that special. I was born I grew up for 11 years got invited to Hogwarts. Came and took a load of skitting for six years. And that's it." Said Hermione.

"What were you skitted about?" Asked Professor Hubble.

"Being muggle born, for having busy hair, for being a sufferable know-it-all and for having large front teeth." Said Hermione.

"Oh. And your hopes and dreams?" Asked the Professor.

"To fall in love, get married, have a family and get the job I want." Said Hermione.

"Good dreams and ambitions there. You all may think they're ordinary but not to that person they're not," Said Professor Hubble. "Let's have Mr Malfoy now."

"Ok. I was born into a pureblood family. My dad has planned my life since the day he found out I was an embryo. I grew up. When I was eleven I came to Hogwarts got sorted into Slytherin. Then I was snubbed the Prince of Slytherin. I should have become a death eater but I defied my father's wishes and ran away." Draco took a breath then continued. "I dream that one day I will forever be free of my father. I hope for a special woman I can love all my life and I want kids, kids I would treat better than my father treated me."

"Ok, good now Mr Potter." Said Professor Hubble.

"I was born, then when I was one Voldemort killed my parents, then I grew up with my muggle relations. When I was eleven I came to Hogwarts, I became a member of my house's quidditch team and made friends with Ron and in October I made friends with Hermione. Then drawing near the end of my first year at Hogwarts I came face to face with the man who killed my parents. All years after that have been arguing, finding myself, Voldemort and the hospital wing. Until third year when I met two of my dad's best friends - one was my defence against the dark arts teacher and the other was a prisoner of Azkaban on the run, he was wrongly accused and he was my god father-, in fourth year I was entered in to the triwizard tournament there I watched Cedric Diggory die and I watched Voldemort be reborn and I saw an echo of my parents and in fifth year I learnt how to do occulmucey and my God father was killed by a death eater - who was his cousin." Harry took a deep breath "I dream and hope of surviving till I am eighteen and of killing Voldemort."

"Um, ok, those were very... Well different." Said Professor Hubble looking uncomfortable. The bell rang to signal the end of the lesson "Well doesn't time fly when you're having fun. Everyone write up for homework a summary of your life and your hopes and dreams."

The five of them left the classrooms.

"There was me thinking I had escaped." Moaned Ron.

"Oh come on Ron," Said Pansy in disbelief. "You should have known if we didn't say it in class we'd either get it for homework or have to do it next lesson."


	17. Chapter 17

"Erm, she's right Ron." Said Harry then he frowned.

"Harry what's wrong?" Asked Hermione.

"How are we supposed to be in Divination and muggle studies at the same time?" Asked Harry.

"What do you mean?" Asked Hermione confused.

"You, Draco and Pansy have muggle studies me and Ron have... What do we have?" Asked Harry with a frown. Harry and Ron got out their timetables.

"I've got divination." Said Ron.

"I've got muggle studies... Ron when we had the careers meeting with Magonagol what did you say you wanted to do?" Asked Harry.

"Work in the department of mysteries." Said Ron.

"But... You always said..." Said Hermione.

"I thought long and hard... I can't follow you two around for the rest of my life... I can't have your job... So I chose my own... Doesn't mean we can't stay friends does it?" Asked Ron.

"No... It doesn't." Said Hermione feeling at odds with herself.

"I'll see you in the room, bye guys." Ron left them.

"I feel..."

"Empty." Harry finished Hermione's sentence off. "It's odd I always thought that he'd be there."

"I feel like I have just lost-"

"An arm or leg." Said Harry once again finishing her sentence. "I feel exactly the same way."

The last two lessons – Muggle studies and Potions – passed quickly but slowly. Quickly because there was a lot to do, but slowly because Ron wasn't there. Soon enough it was time for dinner, Ron was already waiting for them. Harry felt awkward now; he guessed it was because he and Ron were growing apart.

When they were all seated the food appeared. They ate in silence then Harry, Ron and Draco snuck food into their bags for later. Together they left the table.

"Any one need to go the library?" Asked Draco. They all shook their heads. "Ok. I guess we had better go to the prefect meeting then."

"Sure." Said Harry. Hermione said a quiet "See you later, Ron." Then followed Harry, Draco and Pansy.


	18. Chapter 18

As soon as show said the words "Fifth year prefects I will explain your duties first, the rest of you keep quite." Harry blanked out; he was then nudged by Hermione.

"Wa?" Asked Harry confused.

"She is about to explain our duties now so listen." Said Hermione holding back a smile. Cho explained the sixth year's prefects' duties then gave out time tables then they left.

"Cho is doin' my head in," Complained Harry "I mean she's got a boyfriend what does she need me for?"

"Cho isn't the type of girl to settle for one guy Harry." Said Pansy.

"Well not now that she is back in the game." Added Hermione. "I just hope she don't hurt Roger."

"How would, Cho hurt Roger?" Asked Ron when they had shut the portrait door.

"Well Ron," Said Pansy. "As we know Cho she isn't a one man woman and Harry is the guy she wants for her secret lover."

"Oh," Ron said comprehension dawned "Harry face it mate, with ya new physique and reputation ya a babe magnet."

"Just too bad that I'm stuck in here, wasting it on two lads, a girl who is taken and the other is like an annoying little sister." Said Harry.

"Who's taken?" Asked Hermione and Pansy at the same time.

"Er Pansy." Said Harry.

"Taken by whom?" Asked Pansy.

"Er… Draco?" Asked Harry.

"No!" Exclaimed Pansy and Draco.

"Ok… Well I just assumed." Said Harry uncomfortable. "Well you should be."

"Harry, can I just say," Said Hermione. "You have a knack for making awkward situations."

They did their homework with the occasional loud sound - as in maybe a book dropping off their mountain high collection – making them all jump a foot in the air.

"Finished." Said Draco and Hermione at the same time.

"Whoop-di-doo for you." Said Ron sarcastically.

"I can't be bothered with this life essay." Complained Pansy "I mean what has, my private life got to do with her?"

"Gotta say, I agree with you pansy but I don't just mean her I mean the whole goddamn world." Said Harry throwing down his quill "Why can't they just back off?"

"Because you're the boy who lived." Said Hermione.

"Doesn't mean I want to be!" Exclaimed Harry

"But-" Began Draco.

"I would rather have died there and then!" Yelled Harry.

"You don't mean that Harry." Said Hermione her eyes began to fill.

"DON'T I? OH I THINK I DO! I WISH I HAD DIED WITH MY PARENTS! THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE TO LIVE WITH THE PAIN OF LOSING THEM AND SIRIUS!" Harry shouted.

"The ones we love never leave us Harry." Said Hermione "You have to remember that."

"HERMIONE SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TAKING ABOUT!" Harry yelled at her.

"OH DON'T I? I CAN SEE THE THRESTLES ALSO HARRY I SAW SIRIUS DIE! HE WAS MY FRIEND HARRY! HE MAY HAVE BEEN YOUR GODFATHER BUT HE WAS MY FRIEND! AND HARRY I JUST LOST MY NAN TO CANCER!" Raged Hermione tears spilling down her face "SO DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME ABOUT NOT HAVING A CLUE WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT! I HAVE WATCHED YOU COPE WITH ALL THE TAUNTING MALFOY HAS GIVEN YOU ABOUT BEING PARENTLESS, AND I WAS THERE FOR YOU! WHEN YOU WATCHED YOUR GODFATHER LEAVE YOU STILL A WRONGLY ACCUSED MAN, I WAS THERE FOR YOU! I OFFERED MY COMFORT TO YOU AFTER YOU WATCHED SIRIUS DIE YOU TURNED AWAY BUT I WOULD HAVE ALWAYS BEEN THERE FOR YOU! I STILL AM!"

Hermione wiped the tears and ran into the bathroom.

"You know Harry, she's right. You have no right taking your anger out for her. It's not healthy holding it all in but don't take it out on her." Said Ron. Harry was silent. Harry wouldn't look any of them in the face.


	19. chapter 18

hullo 2 my reviewers the fic is complete but havent posted it all and I'm trying a sequalbutI fear it might end up as a load of one shots... will ustill read, hmmm..... I wonder on with thestory

* * *

"I'm going to bed." Harry said after he had finished packing his bag for the next day. He went to the bathroom got changed came back out Hermione was also getting into bed. Harry couldn't find his voice - otherwise he would have apologised – so he went straight to bed and fell immediately into a fitful and nightmare filled sleep.

Hermione was having her favourite dream but then it was interrupted for a dream about her and Harry running through a castle – not Hogwarts, somewhere evil – they were panting.

"Hermione you need to go on and get to Dumbledore for help. Go run, I'll hold him off." Said Harry to her.

"Harry I wont leave you!" She cried but something made her run any way and she ran but something made her turn and look back. A green light flashed then she heard a cold laugh and knew Harry had been killed by Voldemort.

Suddenly Hermione was back to running with Harry. Then they stopped.

"Hermione you need to go on and get to Dumbledore for help. Go run, I'll hold him off." Said Harry to her.

"Harry I wont leave you!" She cried

"Please Hermione!" Pleaded Harry.

"No! Harry we can kill him together!" Said Hermione then she heard a laugh.

"Fine, together." Said Harry. He gathered her close then they got out their wands and Voldemort came into vision and together they shouted

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Hermione heard Voldemort scream. Then Harry turned to her and said with a grin.

"They were right. Love does conquer all." Then he kissed her.

Hermione woke up sweating and panting. There was somebody over her and person full of white light.

"I am not something your sleepy mind made up for you. I am Lunar the goddess of decisions. You know now which the right one is and where it will lead you. Make the right choice." Then the beautiful woman had vanished.


	20. chapter 20

"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled waking up from a night mare. Hermione looked at him she got up and went over to him. He was breathing hard and deep.

"It was a nightmare Harry." Hermione said softly brushing the hair out of his eyes. The emotions she should of felt in her dream where Harry died came to her then and tears escaped.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked looking at her concerned.

"It's was just a dream I had Harry." Said Hermione looking down at her hands. Then she felt Harry's tender touch on her cheek and she looked at him. She stared into his eyes and began to lean in and their lips touched softly. It was a soft and tender kiss. _This is a dream _they both thought to themselves.

Ron snorted in his sleep. They sprang apart and Hermione ran to her bed. Hermione knew she wouldn't get back to sleep but she closed her eyes anyway and smiled into her pillow.

Come morning, Harry got up, went into the bathroom and then ran the cold tap till it was ice cold and filled a cup with it. He went back into the bedroom/common room and dumped the continents onto Ron who sprang up into a sitting position spluttering.

"Who did that?" Ron yelled jerking Draco and Pansy awake. Hermione came out of the bathroom looking confused. "I was having a good dream!"

"And so was I!" Harry said calmly.

Harry continued to wake Ron up like this every morning for punishment. He wrecked one of the moments he could have told Hermione his true feelings now he was going to have to wait for that moment again. After a month Harry got bored of it and gave up, which was a relief to Ron.

But he couldn't forget that night and he couldn't get Hermione alone with out the others there. They were getting on his last nerve. But he was looking forward to the Hogsmede visit. He made a promise he would get her alone even if it got him into trouble.


	21. Authors note

Hello readers!!!!!!!

How are you?

Sorry I haven't done this sooner but I haven't had a keyboard mine broke so I haven't been able to answer your questions or start the sequel but I am doing so now as I now have a key board!

Yay!

Now on to your questions….

QueMontgomery: You Question about Harry being a bad ass… Hermione's love is changing him as Draco said it would. Hermione bring him back off the destructive road he set himself upon and Harry wants to change for Hermione. He knows – can't tell you that… you'll find out in the sequel I promise

THANK YOU FOR R&R it means so much too me you the only reason I keep posting… Write before this turns into a teary Oscar speech… I'd like to thank my mum and dad… lol! Only kidding…

I'm sure I can put my last four chappies into 2 just for my readers.

But now you all must answer a question for me:

For the sequel what four one-shots would you like to read?

I'm giving you six chapters but I'm choosing two for you. One of them will be were they will be attending the Halloween ball. The other one will be when they are preparing the valentines ball.

The other four are up to you then if there are more than four nominations we shall have a vote. The four one shots you choose can be in year seven or after Hogwarts, the rules are chose any situation for any character but if there is more than four there will be a poll but if you don't mind I might use the situations I don't use for later one shots if that is ok with you?


	22. Chapter 21

The week before Hogsmede flew by. By Saturday everyone including Draco, Pansy, Ron, Hermione and Harry were looking forward to visiting Hogsmede. Well the night before they wouldn't have been included.

The night before…

"I think we should make a plan of how the day should go." Hermione said importantly.

"I don't agree, I think we should just do everything spontaneously." Harry said wishing Hermione to give up on this. But instead Hermione choose to defy him even when the other three agreed with him.

"We will be arguing over where to go to next." Hermione argued.

"We'll compromise-" Began Ron.

"Or maybe we just argue like we are doing now." Hermione contradicted him.

"But-" Put in Pansy

"How about we don't go!" Hermione snapped.

"No!" The boys shouted.

"We'll go." Harry said. "We will compromise on where we go. And we will enjoy ourselves in each others' company as soon as we do we are out of this room."

This room had the virtual background of a blue sky with clouds today and the cheeriness was grating on his nerves.

"Harry's right." Pansy said.

"See Hermione we can compromise." Draco said pleadingly. If Hermione didn't go then none of them did. "Come on; think of it as a test of how far we have come."

"Oh all right." Hermione said grudgingly.

At Hogsmede…

"Where should we go first?" Asked Pansy dressed casually dressed in jeans with little make up. Hermione was in jeans and a long sleeved top with babelicious splashed on to it, she was wearing the minimal make up and she had her hair out. Harry was wearing ripped jeans and a black wife beater and wearing a short sleeved denim shirt over it. Ron was wearing faded jeans and a white t-shirt. Draco was wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt with the brand Guchi on it – Harry had heard of Gucci but not Guchi – and the boys were all wearing their medallions and the girls their chokers.

"Honey Dukes." Everyone but Pansy said.

"Ok." Pansy agreed with a nod. They all bought sweets galore. Then they headed to Zonko's. The boys bought dung bombs and stuff like that but Ron complained,

"Our Fred and George's joke shop is better."

Hermione bought a perfume that smelt like a muggle bottle of versace perfume but after 40 minutes started to smell like dung, she planned to give it to Cho. Pansy bought a lip gloss that was to plump up your lips but after five minutes plumps it up till it looks like you have fish lips, she too planned on giving it to Cho.

Then they went to the Three Broomsticks where Hermione excused her self to go the bathroom Harry too excused himself.

Harry waited for Hermione to come out of the girls' toilets. When she did come out it looked like she had topped up her lip gloss. Harry was looking at her lips and dying to kiss them when Hermione finally noticed him.

"Oh Harry! Are you… Well, waiting for me?" Hermione asked him surprised.

"In a word, yes." Harry said. "Hermione I want to, _no_, need to talk about the kiss-"

"Harry-"

"And maybe try it again." Harry said hopefully.

"Is that all I am to you? A few good forbidden kisses?" Hermione asked in outrage.

"N-n-no!" Harry stuttered. "I want to give us a chance!"

"Harry, there is no us!" Hermione said sorrowfully. "I'm sorry."

With that Hermione walked away from him. Leaving Harry, with a very painful, yet very familiar emotion.

The rest of the day passed very slowly for Harry. He didn't even enjoy himself when they went to the quidditch shop. Harry hadn't done anything except walk around, grunt, shake and nod his head. No one was arguing! So he was bored out of his head and was upset at the same time.

"I am so bored!" Exclaimed Harry.

"Yeah me too." Agreed Pansy.

"Should we go back to the castle then?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." All but Harry replied.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Granger – I mean Hermione – since Harry helped raised this point I doubt he needs to answer that question." Draco snapped. He was annoyed. All their nerves and control were snapping. They needed a breather away from every one.

"Come on let's go back to school!" Said Harry to them, to himself he said _I need to get away from you lot the sooner the better! _They were silent on the way back in the carriage.

"You could cut the tension with a chain saw." Said Ron.

"Ron, it's a knife." Corrected Hermione. Ron looked confused. Hermione sighed. "You could cut the tension with a knife."

"Hermione! Why do you persist on being a little Miss-know-it-all?" Draco asked. He had shocked them. He had called Hermione, Hermione instead of Granger with such ease you would have thought he had said it all his life.

"Well Draco," Said Hermione coolly but Harry cut her off before she could continue.

"Will you lot just shut up!" He yelled. They all shut up. _Whoever made up the phrase "Silence is golden." Was wrong, silence is platinum!_

When they arrived at Hogwarts Harry jumped out of the Carriage and ran not to anywhere in particular just to get away from all of them. Mostly to get away from Hermione.

"What have you done to him, mudblood?" Spat Pansy.

"What?" Asked Hermione confused.

"Don't play dumb, I'm better at it then you." Spat Pansy. "What have you done to Harry?"

"Nothing!" Exclaimed Hermione.

"Yeah, right." Sneered Draco. "You must think we were born yesterday."

"Judging by the way you're behaving, I think that would be a justified thought." Snarled Hermione.

"Look, Hermione, Harry was happy when he went to the toilet _after_ you, but when he came back you were both different you had an angry air about you but Harry had a rejected one about him." Said Ron. "You had something to with it Herms."

"Harry asked me out; I rejected him thinking that it was some cruel joke." Hermione explained ashamed. Pansy let out a noise that could only be described as a hiss.

"For such a smart girl you are completely clueless!" Pansy screeched. "Hermione I don't know whether you've picked up on this but me and Draco have! Hermione, you are the only one Harry will listen to, only you can calm him down. I'm hoping you have noticed this, Harry's got a bad boy thing going on all because of loosing the ones he loves he's hoping that he will just finish Voldemort off alone but he wont because he's going to get himself killed!"

"Harry wouldn't get himself killed!" Hermione protested.

"He would if he went off in a blind rage and went looking for Voldemort, it'll be a repeat of last year." Draco said.

"What you mean Voldemort could make the visions appear?" Hermione asked.

"Yes but these images will be his deepest fears, probably losing you and Ron." Draco said.

"Hermione, Harry was going off the rails with his temper; you saw what happened in Dumbledore's office first day back. Then the second time we were in there. Hermione you might have just pushed him a little further." Draco said.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger, Mr Weasley and Miss Pansy, Dumbledore needs to speak to you for a few minutes about Mr Potter." Magonagol said appearing as if from thin air.


	23. Chapter 22

A few minutes turned into an hour and when they got back to their room Harry was at his desk doing homework. His face was scrunched into concentrating, Hermione thought he looked adorable. Damn, why did I reject him? _Because you didn't want him to know you've loved him since first year! _I have not! _did too, remember when he got out of the hospital wing? _Oh yeah, I felt really relieved… But wait! I'm his friend aren't I supposed to be relieved? _Not like that… _… _Hmmm?_ Shut up! You're confusing me!

"Harry, what homework are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Defence against the dark arts." Harry said not looking up.

"We got defence against the dark arts homework?" Asked Ron panicking.

"Yeah Ron, you were just asleep that class." Said Harry throwing down his quill. "I'm done and I'm going for a walk, I'll meet you at our table at six."

"Ok." Said Draco nodding. Ron started begging Hermione to tell him what the homework was about, but she wouldn't tell him.

"Oh, Ron, it's on curses, jinxes and hexes and how they can be countered and how they can backfire." Pansy sighed.

"I bloody well don't know!" Ron said panicking.

"That's what the books are for." Draco said going to his desk to do his own homework.

Harry walked around the grounds and came to the Whomping Willow. Memories flooded back to him. He remembered Sirius asking him to come and live with him, now he couldn't do that. He should have grabbed Peter when he had the chance! Harry thought furiously. His fists clenched.

"Harry, you couldn't have grabbed Peter without interfering with the future more than we should have." Hermione said coming up behind him and she linked their arms. Harry looked down to where their arms were joined, How I wish it was our hands but if I take her hand she might reject me and not trust me for a while Harry thought.

Well here goes nothing… Hermione thought. She took Harry's hand and laced her fingers through his.

"Hermione…" Harry said looking at her. When he looks at me like that I feel like he's looking into my soul

"Harry…" Hermione said trailing off.

"Hermione can I… Asked you something?" Asked Harry Why didn't I just ask her?

"No… You can kiss me then ask me." Hermione said in a rush. Oh God please don't let him refuse

"Hermione are you sure?" Harry asked cupping her chin so he could tilt it so she was looking at him. She nodded.

"Dead sure."

He lowered his head and brushed his lips across hers. He slid his tongue into his mouth and probed it till she let out a whimper. She moved her hands into his he hair and pulled him closer to her.

They broke apart gasping for breath.

"Harry, I love you." Hermione told him. Harry's eyes widened, the he whooped and hugged Hermione back.

"I love you too Hermione." Harry told her.

"Harry, promise me if Voldemort doesn't come for you this year, you wont go after him." Hermione said looking him straight in the eye. Harry nodded.

"I promise."

And he kept his promise, till after his seventh year but that's another story altogether.


	24. an aba da sequel plz read

Hey peeps, here is the sequel! Sorry it took so long but the summary explains all I hope you read it review it and love 

Plz review! Love ya!

p.s. wat otha scens do u want?


End file.
